


Weregays™

by DreadDoctorRaeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Texting, Thiam, everyone is still supernatural, hayden was Liam's beard, lol, morey, no layden, post 6a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadDoctorRaeken/pseuds/DreadDoctorRaeken
Summary: In which the junior McCall pack makes a group chatNote: there is gonna be more chapters I just don't know how to fix the thingy





	1. Straights ™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden: will you ever stop saying that
> 
> Theo: go choke Hayden
> 
> Hayden: ummm fuck off?
> 
> Theo: do you want to be scalped??

Theo: I have a proposal 

Hayden: jfc what now

Liam: bitch be gone 

Theo: I'm gonna pretend to be straight 

Mason: why

Corey: why

Hayden: why

Liam: why

Theo: I'm experimenting

Liam: your sexuality 

Theo: no I already know I’m gay

Corey: cool

Mason: I n t e n s e

Hayden: will you ever stop saying that

Theo: go choke Hayden

Hayden: ummm fuck off?

Theo: wanna fucking die?

Hayden: umm

Theo: do you??

Hayden: yes pls

Theo: then u best stfu up

Liam: the tea has been spilled and it is burning my thigh

Mason: he actually spilled his tea

Corey: lol

Theo: Liam evry Time u do something it reminds me of Kevin from home alone

Liam: what the fuck

Theo: it’s true

Corey: ye 

Mason: I agree

Hayden: what the even

Theo: anywho 

Hayden: do u ever get tired of hearing you’re own voice

Liam: *your*, also don't speak to him that way u ungrateful hag

Hayden: I hope you choke on Theo's dick

Theo: he has no gag reflex 

Corey: o

Mason: o

Hayden: I'm sure stiles does ;)

Theo: THAT WAS ONE TIME 

Liam: OMG

Hayden added stiles stilinski to the chat

Stiles: new phone who dis

Liam: FUCK

Theo: this is why I shouldn’t tell u shit

Stiles: EW ITS THEO 

Liam: u wanna cash these hands 

Stiles: no thx I don't fight trash that dates trash

Theo: bitch didn’t u beat the shit out of me once 

Hayden: so stiles remember that time you sucked theos dick

Stiles: unfortunately yes, before I found out he was an ugly ass bitch who tried to finesse my bestie scoot

Corey: o

Mason: I'm bewigged

Liam: okay

Liam: HOW FUCKING DARE YOU THEO 

Theo: IT WAS BEFORE WE WERE TOGETHER LIMA SO FUCK OFF

Stiles: I thought you had a blast

Theo: I had 2 blast my heterosexuality thanks for making me realize stiles you really impacted my life

Liam: DONT DUCKING TELL ME TO FUCK OFF YOU HAG

Mason: DUCKING

Corey: QUACK

Liam: are y'all on quack

Mason: shut up quacker

Corey: IM WHEEZING

Theo: I'm sick of the disrespect 

Hayden: LMAO

Theo left the chat

Stiles: well this has been fun

Stiles left the chat

Mason: smh white ppl


	2. Bitch who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia: long story short
> 
> Theo: I shoved a whole bag of jelly beans up my ass
> 
> Malia: I LOVE THAT VINE
> 
> Malia: anyways, I was talking about Kira a lot and Theo was like “bitch u gay” and I was like “bitch u right”

Theo: I’m here I’m queer and I’m ready to party

Liam:mood

Mason: y’all should we add the others.

Corey: do it 

Mason added Lydia, Scott, stiles, and Malia 

Liam: hi

Scott: uh hey

Stiles: what in the fuckery why am I back

Malia: I’m lesbian 

Theo: we been knew

Scott: WHAT

Stiles: THE FUCK

Scott: lmao twinsies

Lydia: me and Theo knew 

Theo: we been knew

Liam: I don’t understand 

Malia: okay so, me theo and Lydia were getting fucking turnt

Scott: Wait y’all are friends ?

Liam: how did I not know this

Mason: welp

Corey: okay then what

Malia: long story short

Theo: I shoved a whole bag of jelly beans up my ass

Malia: I LOVE THAT VINE

Malia: anyways, I was talking about Kira a lot and Theo was like “bitch u gay” and I was like “bitch u right”

Lydia: Yeah what she said

Liam: woah

Scott: that’s an unusual pairing 

Stiles: I’m flabbergasted


	3. Chapter 3

Theo: omg yall 

Liam: yes

Theo: so me Malia and Lydia are at fucking Taco Bell

Liam: without me? Fuck u

Theo: anyways. Everyone has gotten theirs but I haven’t got mine

Theo: this is fucking biphobic

Lydia: your e x t r a

Malia: ™

Mason: Rest In Peace 

Theo: random but I strongly dislike Theo Galavan from gotham

Stiles: ironic bc y’all have the same first name

Theo: stfu ugly ass cowboi 

Liam: stop it

Scott: mood

Corey: tf abt the taco thing

Theo: I have them now I love life bkess

Liam: bkess

Malia: bkess

Lydia: I love jesus god bkess

Theo: kms

Mason: ksndjsskks

Theo: y’all wanna see a pic of Malia bald 

Stiles: PLS OMG

Scott: HAHAHAHAH

Theo: *IMG272*

Liam: she’s bewigged

Lydia: yes hun slay 

Malia: wow

Mason: Theo is this what you do on your free time?

Theo: yes

Stiles: that bald Malia pic is f i r e

Scott: tru

Malia: back off Scott I’m gay

Scott: jeez 

Liam: Theo remember that time you were freaking tf out abt Cory Michael Smith

Theo: yes

Liam: okay and what did you say about him?

theo: I said he could butter my noodles anytime

Corey: the fact that you said that so casually concerns me

Stiles: idk how to respond to that 

Liam: just don’t trust me

Malia: my hands are sweaty that bald ass pic of me made me nervous

Lydia: KNEES WEAK ARMS WERE HEAVy

Theo: MOMS SPAGHETTI 

Liam: VOMIT ON MY SWEATER ALREADY 

Scott: MMMOKAY

Theo: okay so I’m straight for dua lipa

Liam: you’re fucking bisexual 

Theo: not the point 

Theo: the point is that you need to follow her rules

Mason: 1) dONT pick up the phone you know he’s only calling cuz he’s drunk and alone

Scott: 2) dont let him in you’ll have to kick him out again 

Theo: 2) dont let him in you’ll have to kick him out again

Theo: o h

Scott: I thought you were gonna do the third tile 

Liam: e x c u s e m e

Scott: sksksk

Malia: 3) dONT BE HIS FRIEND YOU KNOW YOURE GONNA WAKE UP IN HIS BED IN THE MORNING

Theo: and if you’re under him

Malia: you ain’t getting over him

Lydia: I got new rules I count em

Theo: I GOT NEW TILES I COUNT WM

Liam: I gOt NeW rUleS 

Theo: RILES*

Theo: RULES*

Liam: I GOT NEW TILES

Lydia: OMFG

stiles: SNSJKSSKJS

Mason: IM WHEEZING

Scott: “I COUNT WM”

Theo: w o w z a

Theo: I’m nrotting

Liam: are you good

Malia: you okay buddy

Theo: it means rotting but more depressed 

Scott: n r o t t I n g

Corey: wow okay 

Liam: I got new tiles 

Theo: fuck me

Theo: fuck you*

Stiles: congrats you just played yourself 

Malia: oh my 

Scott: I love my tiles

Theo: wow

Liam: they’re new

Lydia: he got new tiles he’ll count em

Mason: sometimes I count WM

Stiles: LMAOOOO

Theo: hey stiles 

Theo: these tiles are about to be yeeted at your big ass forehead 

Liam: YEETED

Stiles: ouch

Liam: this bitch empty 

Theo: if you throw the ball im gonna end up swinging h u n

Scott: yEET

stiles: I’ve been yeeted


	4. Bicth

Lydia: what the fuvk is happeneding 

Theo: tf do you mean

Malia: bitch she drunk as FUCK

Liam: she been drinking she been drinking

Theo: Stop u straight 

Liam: me? Never

Theo: I’m the king of the gays we all know that. You’re straight.

Liam: okay bitch then you’re a top 

Theo: okay first off

Lydia: o SHET

Theo: I HAVE LITERALLY DONE NOTHING TO YOU TO MAKE UOU CALL ME THIS EHAT IN THE FUCK

Liam: YOU JUST ACCUSED ME OF BEING S T R A I G H T

Theo: YEP SURE DID BITCH

Scott: children stop it

Stiles: listen to your father 

Mason: lmfao

Corey: I’m conflicted on your relationship @ Liam  
And Theo

Corey: liek at first you hated each other now y’all like banging but arguing 24/7

Theo: didn’t you and mason have a pregnancy scare? Bitch? 

Corey: what the fuck Theo

Mason: o h m y g o d

Scott: bois can’t get pregnant

Theo: no but they can get can

Liam: ummmm

Lydia: actually it is possimble

Lydia: bc of some shot I read abt I can’t rememebr what it was tho

Mason: so helpful wow

Lydia: ....

Theo: oh fuck

Lydia: you can either do this the easy and quick way where I just screech into your ear or the hard way where I burn your fucking house down BITCH

Stiles: good job Mason you made her sober.

Lydia: I’ll kidnap your Jeep as well meerkat lookin ass

Theo: MEERKAT

Liam: LYDIA OML

Scott: SHE IS NOW SANTANA FROM GLEE

Stiles: UMM SANTANA IS GAY AND THAT WOULD MAKE ME SEBASTION SO N O

Scott: oh uh nvm 

Theo: Lesson of the day: don’t fuck with gingers

Lydia: say it louder for the ppl in the back.

Malia: Ima add kira 

Malia added Kira to the group

Kira: what’s up sexy motherfuckees

Theo: motherfuckees

Malia: Hey bb

Kira: hey boo

Theo: omg otp

Kira: “oMg OtP”

Theo: die bitch

Kira: you wanna see Satan again bitch?

Theo: yeah it’s been a while since I’ve seen daddy

Liam: we saw each other yesterday 

Liam: I DIDNT READ UP OMG

Lydia: LMAO BITCH U JUST GOT CAUGHT

Stiles: IM

Scott: WHAT THE FUCK


	5. thots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven’t updated I forgot about this in general but ayee

Theo: bitch I’m living

Liam: why

Theo: I found this video on twitter of this yodeling boy in Walmart and it is great!

Liam: why that video is stupid and it isn’t funny

Theo: how is it not funny 

Theo: how bitch answer me 

Liam: idk he’s just fucking yodeling

Theo: I’m yodeling

Mason: no I’m yodeling

Cory: IM DIRTY DAN

Liam: bitch what the fuck

Theo: I’m glad we kicked out every one else in the gc it was getting crowded like a mother fucker

Cory: I am a mother fucker!

Mason: no you are a mason fucker!

Theo: tmi 

Liam: I am a Theo fucker because Theo is a bottom 

Theo: IVE BEEN EXPOSED UH OH GOTTA GO

Mason: not so fast 

Theo: darn flabbit

Corey: yeehaw

Liam: oh please don’t break my heart my achy breaky Heart

Theo: I just don’t think it’d understand 

Liam: how do you even know this song you doen your Life in sewers

Theo: I may have been in sewers but I was a real party animal when it comes to country music 

Liam: what ever you say redneck penny wise 

Theo: blocked and reported 

Mason: lmao

Corey: Theo do you like Britney Spears

Theo: fuck yes

Liam: I don’t like Brittany pears 

Theo: why you gotta be different 

Liam: hey Theo

Theo: what 

Liam: fuck you

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I like this


End file.
